The Other Half
by Luna Lerman Jackson
Summary: Austin Moon was a bad boy. He was the most popular kid in school. Ally Dawson was a nerd. Nobody knew her. They were two different people but they had one thing in common. They both had a half. Half a heart. None of the two understood what it was for until one day. The day everything changed.


**Hello everyone! I hope you all enjoy this fanfic I wrote. I had this idea for a long time but I just didn't know how to write it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Does it look like I own Austin and Ally? I don't think so.**

* * *

-Ally-

It was my sixth birthday. I was in first grade then. The day I received my necklace, the day everything started.

"Ally, honey. I have a gift for you."

"Yay! What is it, mommy?" My mother took out a box, it was about the size of a watch container. The box was in a soft fabric which reminded me of velvet. She handed it to me and I opened it. It was a necklace with a golden heart charm attached to it, well at least half of it.

"Thank you, mommy. But why is it broken?" I asked.

"It isn't broken. The other half is with someone else. I'll explain it more to you when you're older but legend says whoever has the other half will be with you forever." As a 6 year old, I didn't understand much but I knew the necklace was important. I hugged my mom.

"I love it." I told her, with a big smile on her face.

"I'm glad you do, Alls. I'm glad you do."

~TIME LAPSE~

"Wake up, Ally! Time for school." My mom called. I groaned.

"Coming." I went to the bathroom and took a shower. I put on a pair of jeans and a shirt. I ran downstairs and ate a quick breakfast. I went back up and brushed my teeth. I grabbed my backpack and my song book. 5 minutes later, I was on my way to school.

* * *

-Ally's locker-

"Look who it is, Ally Dawson." It was Austin Moon and his girlfriend, Kira. The two people I hated the most. They started picking on me ever since first grade.

"Go away, I have class to attend. You do too. Unless you're too stupid to remember why you're here." I shut my locker, books in hand. "Goodbye." I pushed through them, leaving a surprised face on Kira's face making her look like a fish.

~TIME LAPSE~

-lunch-

"Alls! Where have you been?" My black haired, Latina best friend asked.

"In class, obviously." I replied.

"Anyway, let's go get some food. We have New York deli today." We stood up and grabbed some lunch. The line was always the same, the back consisted of the nerds, outcasts and losers. The middle had the other people who weren't losers but weren't popular either. The front was consisted of the jocks, cheerleaders and the other popular people. Austin and Kira were always at the front. Always. A/N: Harry Potter reference :)

* * *

~TIME LAPSE~

*end of day*

"Hey Trish, are you coming over later? Let's watch some chick flicks and eat some ice cream and chips." I told her.

"Sure! I'll text my mom." She brought out her phone and texted her mom.

3:00pm

To: Trish

From: Mom

Okay. Be back by dinner.

"Let's go. I'm ready for the food." She told me. I laughed. We walked to my convertible and I drover back home. We arrived and I went to the fridge and got some ice cream and chips while Trish made herself comfortable on the couch. I walked back to the living room, my arms filled with the food, ice cream and soda. I put the movie "Flipped" [A/N: I LOVE FLIPPED OKAY] in the DVD player and turned it on. We cried and we screamed. [ Typical fangirl. That's me hehe ]

"It's almost dinner, I have to go. Ugh."

"Aw, well I had fun. Bye." I led her to the door.

"See you tomorrow." I told her.

"See ya."

That was a typical day for me. Trish would come over and we'd hang out. You'd think that all the days of the week for me would be as simple and as normal as this. If you think that is the case, you are truly mistaken. Why? Because everything is not as it seems.

* * *

-Austin-

Bully Ally. Hang out with Kira, Dallas, Cassidy and all the other cheerleaders. Bully Ally more. A normal day for me. In school, I was this cool, calm and collected bad boy. But at night, I was a whole different person. I had nightmares every night. The worst nightmare I ever had still scared me.

-Flashback to nightmare-

I was 4 then. It was a stormy night. There was thunder and lightning.

"Austin, come here, honey." It was my mother. I ran to where she was. She was beside the front door. She was crouching. She had a suitcase beside her.

"Where are you going, mommy?"

"I have to leave." She said urgently. "I'll be back next month okay?"

"Can I come? Don't leave me, mommy. Who will stay with me?"

"I have to, honey. I'm sorry. I'll be back before, you know it. You'll stay with Uncle and Auntie. They'll be here soon. Just promise me one thing."

"What?" I asked. She brought out a box. Inside was a necklace. You might think it was something girly but it wasn't. It was designed for a boy, like those things surfers wear around their neck. It had half of a heart attached to it.

"Why is it a heart?" I asked her.

"Just promise me you'll wear it."

"I promise." I was 4. I didn't know much but I knew it was special. I put it on.

"Goodbye, Austin. I love you."

"I love you too." She left. The thunder seemed louder. Everything was darker. I started to cry. I ran upstairs and lay down on my bed. I went deep under the covers and clutched the necklace. I found a picture of my mother and I. I hugged it. You may be wondering where my dad was. Nobody knew. He left when I was a year old.

-end of Flashback-

I always woke up the same way, clutching the heart. Well, the half of the heart. I felt the sweat dripping and I felt the tears too. I was scared. I was 16 but I couldn't get over it. I didn't think I'd ever be able to. So far, I'm right about that. But things can change. It all started on one day, the day I met Ally Dawson.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hope you enjoyed that. I got the idea from another fanfic I read. I forgot who, sorry! But I decided to rewrite it and make it more my style.**

**REVIEW.**

**~Luna Lerman Jackson**


End file.
